Castle Walls
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: What if Edward had given up his sanity instead of Alphonse losing his body? How will he cope with slowly, painfully losing his mind and the traumatic events soon to come? What will this mysterious man do to the mind of our favorite blonde alchemist? What'll Mustang do when he finds out the boy he loves is in trouble? Find out in this story! RoyEd Chimera!Ed. review! possible mpreg!
1. Chapter 1

"**Castle Walls". I GOT THE IDEA FROM THE SONG CASTLE WALLS BY T.I. FEATURING Christina Aguilera. NEW STORY! I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE AN INSANE STORY SO DO NOT JUDGE ME IF THIS MAKES NO SENSE OR IF IT IS JUST STUPID. THIS INCLUDES INSANE!ED SO OF COURSE THE STORY IS GOING TO BE SLIGHTLY STUPID AND MAY NOT EVEN MAKE SENSE LIKE I SAID EARLIER, SO BARE WITH ME.**

**I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY INSANE FRIENDS: PAYTON-CHAN, NYNAVAE, ALEX, AND ZANE! LOVE Y'ALL! MY B-DAY Y'ALL! YAY! JK, NOT THAT EXCITED.**

**I DON'T OWN EITHER OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES.**

One day, in the small town of Resembool, one Alphonse Elric had gone upstairs to awaken his older, over-worked, brother, Edward Elric. When he noticed his brother had not come downstairs, he went to his room and went inside.

"Nii-san~ it's time to get up. I even cooked breakfast today," Alphonse cooed.

"Go away~ Five more minutes, please! Why can't I just skip _one_ day of work?" Edward groaned to his younger brother. Alphonse walked over to his brother to pull the white covers from the golden-haired boy.

"C'mon, Brother, you have to get to work. Get-" He did not get to finish his sentence out of pure shock and worry. Alphonse gasped as he lifted the white covers from the sight of blood.

"Brother, What did you do to your arm?" Alphonse asked.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with my-" Edward had looked down at his now bloodied and wounded left arm. "I-I don't even remember doing that…" Ed said softly in his own state of shock.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up. Still, Ed, I don't understand how you did that." Alphonse grabbed his older brother by his automail arm that was cold and unfeeling. Once Al had reached the bathroom door he nearly fainted, keyword being nearly. He had never seen so much blood in his life. The bathroom mirror was broken beyond repair and there were shards of glass all over the floor along with the enormous amount of blood on the floor and inside of the tub. The shower curtain was torn and ripped and nearly feel off of the tub. It looked like a monster had been through here and just decided to destroy the bathroom. "Nii-san…what did you _do_?" Alphonse asked in a small voice.

"I do not remember any of this, honest." Al had simply hugged his older brother and cried. Edward had been acting strange for the past week since the transmutation. He would do things like come home late, acting like he had been doing nothing, he wasn't eating as much as he used to, and he was even quieter now.

"Brother, what is going on? You have been acting strange as of late, please tell me what is wrong."

"I…I really don't remember…I only remember waling into bed yesterday…"

"Just go shower downstairs, and I'll clean this up while you are at work, okay?"

"But, I did this Alphonse, I'll clean it up…"

"No, you are going to be late, so go get a shower." Without another word Edward left the bedroom and down the stairs for his shower. He was to catch a train back to Central in two hours and his train is leaving in the next thirty minutes. He quickly got out the shower and waited for Alphonse.

"Hey, Al, you coming back to Central with me?"

"N'all, I am going to be here for one more day before I leave, but I will come, brother," Al said.

"Alright, suit yourself." With that Edward Elric rushed to his train at the train station, gave the nice man a ticket and headed to his seat. Out of nowhere, a picture of a three-year-old Elysia was shoved in his face.

"What the-"

"Isn't she adorable?! My precious little Elysia in her little mini pool playing with mommy's jewelry!" he squealed in Ed's face.

"Yes, yes, Major Hughes. She is simply adorable. Now, what is it that you actually want?"

"Why so quick to the point Edo~ can't we have a little bit of small talk?"

"No. Most of the time that we have small talk something bad is going to happen. Scratch that, something bad is always going to happen." Hughes smirked at his comment and put on his serious face.

"You _are_ a smart kid."

"So I was stupid before?!"

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" He said in a scared voice. _'Oh how I love to scare people…'_

"Whatever. So what is going on?"

"Well Edward, to put it bluntly, we need you on this murder case." Ed stared at him with slight horror and defiance.

"No."

"You can't just say 'no' Ed. It's orders straight from Mustang."

"All the more reason to _not_ do it, duh." Hughes laughs at this and puts a nice smile on his face.

"Well this is actually in your department," Hughes says.

"How so?"

"Before these people die, they seem to have been experimented on recently…using alchemy." Edward's eyes were wide now at this statement Hughes continued, "Their minds had been tampered with, driving them to either a) committing suicide or b) being murdered. These people also have evidence of electroshock therapy, so there could be more victims. We need you to investigate the victims' families."

"Alright, I'll do what I can." Not ten minutes later they headed off the train and into the Central Headquarters. Edward marched into the building like he owned the place, like he normally does. However, this day was different, when people greeted him he normally said something back, but something else was on his mind. _'I wonder if this guy can help me. Maybe I can figure out why I've been acting weird. I can't remember much of anything anymore…'_

When he reached the door of Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, he stopped. He was about to go into the room when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"_Edward…turn around…"_

'_No! I can't, I won't! Go away!'_

"_You know I can't do that Edward…I have to watch you…and I will __**always**__ be watching you,' _the voice laughed. The office door had revealed none other than Riza Hawkeye.

"Oh, hello Edward. I assume you are here to report to the Colonel."

'_If you don't turn around I will have to kill her. Just like how I killed your mother.'_

"No…please don't…"

"Edward? Is everything alright?"

'_I will kill __**everyone**__...'_

The next thing Hawkeye knew was that the blonde twelve-year-old boy was now on the ground, unconscious.

"Edward!"

**A/N:**

**HELLO ALL MY READERS! I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO REVIEW MY STORY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AWESOME, DID IT SUCK? HOW SHOULD I KNOW? IT'S YOUR OPINION THAT I NEED NOT MINE. THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! WHAT! YEAH! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND STAY BEAUTIFUL Y'ALL!**

**Last time…on Castle Walls:**

"_**Edward, everything alright?"**_

'_**I will kill **__everyone__**…'**_

_**The next thing Hawkeye knew was that the blonde twelve-year-old bot was now on the ground, unconscious.**_

"_**Edward!"**_

"Edward!" Hawkeye yelled to the boy.

"Lieutenant! What is going on?" Mustang ran to the door that lead out into the hallway, and noticed the small boy on the floor. "Fullmetal!"

"Sir, I think we need to take him to the hospital. People do not just fall unconscious out of nowhere!"

"You're right. Hawkeye, grab a car. Havoc! Help me get Fullmetal into the car, you are driving!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Everyone else is to continue working I will not be back for a while."

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison.

Roy Mustang was not one to like kids at all really. In fact he had no dreams of having some. However, recently, Roy Mustang realized his feeling towards the boy that was ten years his junior. Roy had heaved the boy up bridal style in order to carry him. He then realized that the child had not weighed that much. If anything, the poor boy had been _under_weight.

"You need some food…" Roy mumbled to the 'sleeping' child. By the time they reached the street Hawkeye had already had the car up and running. While in the car there was a continuing silence between the three military officers that was almost unbearable. Havoc was in the back seat with Roy and Ed. He decided to feel the small blonde's forehead to check his temperature.

"His forehead is hot, chief." Roy thought it would be best for him to feel for himself. His eyes were the size of plates and he looked almost scared.

"Hawkeye, step on it!" This my friends is the perfect example as to why you must where seatbelts, enough said. Every person in the backseat, besides the sick, nearly went into whiplash from the sudden increase in speed. Two minutes later they were at the front steps of the hospital.

"Someone help! A state alchemist needs medical attention!" At that moment doctors rushed to the Lt. Colonel and took the boy away from him. After about two hours, the doctor had left to treat the young patient and Havoc had left to return to his duties. All Mustang could do was pace back and fourth through out the hallway.

"Sir, that is not going to help Edward."

"I know, but I…I just hate not being able to doing anything." The doctor came out of the room with his clipboard and closed the door quietly.

"Hello, I am Dr. Flower. I assume you are here for Edward Elric." The two soldiers nodded in agreement. "Well I can't promise you this child will be alright. We found evidence of sexual abuse on the boy. There is a chance that his physical body has suffered more damage than his mental state of mind. He has cuts and bruises all over his body. Edward has also suffered from a minor seizure as of late. He is at the least twenty pounds underweight. I think we should keep him here for the next couple of days. He also has a fever of 110 degrees. He will constantly be under watch. I suggest that he has someone that he knows well to be here when he wakes up. We do not want him to freak out. You know, get some nutrients in him, try to figure out what is mental state is."

Riza nodded, "Thank you, doctor. What can we do to help him?"

"Honestly, he has to let you help him. I suggest you try being softer with him. I see he has automail but a lot of yelling can cause him large amounts of stress. Considering he is only twelve, certain hormones that create stress might be over acting from certain amounts of trauma as a child. No one ever completely gets over abuse, but, with time, he will get better. If things keep going like they are now, he will get worse."

"Thank you," the blonde woman said, "When are we allowed to see him?"

"You can visit him now, but he has not woken up since he got here and I highly doubt he will wake up, or really want to wake up for a while."

Riza had noticed that Mustang had not said a word since the doctor came out of the room.

"Sir, is everything alright?" He was frozen for a moment before shaking his head and coming back to life.

"I'm sorry I didn't here anything the doctor said. Please repeat whatever you remember."

"H-He said that Edward was raped and-"

"I was afraid of that. So, what do we do now?"

"Wait for him to wake up, and when he does, we help him get through this. I don't know what else we can do until then." There was a long silence within the two blue-clad people before one (finally) had enough nerve to speak.

"I'm going inside," the dark-haired man said.

"I will be back at headquarters. Also I think you should call Alphonse. He needs know what's going on with his older brother."

"Right." Roy walked into the room of the comatose blonde. The poor boy, he has ragged breathing and his face was not it's usual perfect tan, but a sickly pale. His heartbeat suddenly jumped from a nice, normal heart rate, to one that was equal to a person that had just ran a marathon. It was almost like the boy's heart was going to burst inside of his chest. His face scrunched up in agony and a whimper escaped his lips as his body shook violently. Roy reached over to the golden child and pet his head like someone would a dog or a small, fragile child, which was exactly what he was. Whether or not he would admit it, Edward Elric was a small, fragile child, more fragile than most kids his age, although he has every right to be. To be _raped_ at such a young age, and to still stand strong behind that mask. His mask hides all of his insecurities, his deepest darkest thoughts, and the darkest of secrets. If Roy hadn't known better he would have said Ed was an adult. Well, Roy hadn't known better. If he had, Edward would not be in the hospital. He would be at home with his little brother, or out shopping for goods, maybe even hanging out with his friends, normal teenage things. However, Edward was not a normal teenager, he was a soldier. Roy just took everything from him. Everyone in the office knew that they wanted to preserve the child's innocence in anyway possible. They didn't want Edward to kill like they had; they didn't want him to follow every single order like a robot. They wanted him to be an individual. All they ever wanted was to protect this child that had to grow up at such a fast rate that it was inhuman. Now, here he is in a hospital bed, broken and abused. Roy _vowed_ to make the man that did this _pay_.

Everyday, it was the same. The office was quieter now. The team would stop by every now and then. Bring him gifts as if he could thank them for them. But, Roy, Roy Mustang had came in everyday along with Alphonse to see if he would just move his finger or if his eyes would twitch for a little.

One day something had changed about Edward's condition. He woke up sure but he wasn't the same Edward. He was _different_. He wasn't their Ed anymore. He was someone completely different. It was a perfectly normal day for Alphonse Elric and Roy Mustang. They walked into the hospital like they usually did and went to the room of Edward Elric. Edward just so happened to be in middle of a nightmare. Al had rushed over to his older brother to comfort him. He thrashed harder than he did before now but he was still inside his vivid dream. Ed bolted up but his eyes were still closed. After he calmed down he slowly opened his eyes and Roy and Alphonse gasped in shock from the sight before their eyes. Edward's eyes were not that golden color anymore, no; instead they are now a dark emerald green. He looked up at Roy with eyes of confusion and fear.

"Ed, is that you?" Roy asked out of curiosity.

"Brother?"

But Ed had said nothing. He seemed oddly calm yet thoroughly worried. He looked down into his hands and simply wondered: _'what had I been doing? Where am I? Who am I? Who are these strange people?' _he thought to himself.

"Can you hear me?" Roy asked. Edward nodded in response to his question, but remained silent.

"Can you speak Edward?" Ed attempts but fails out of fear of the voice.

'_I will kill them if you talk, Edward. I'll make sure I torture them. Oh, how beautiful their screams will be, but not as beautiful as yours my dear Edward. You will say what I tell you. Now tell them about me.'_

"He's coming. He is coming for everyone. You have to get out!"

"What-? Edward who is coming?" Al asked impatiently.

"He is coming! We have to get you guys out!"

The nurse walks in and sees that the golden child is awake and screams to the doctor like she has no sense.

"Doctor! The Fullmetal Alchemist is awake! Get Dr. Flower!" Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Flower came in with is clipboard to check all of Ed's injuries. After the overview, the doctor had called in a psychologist, Dr. Scott, for him and he asked a few questions, although Ed didn't answer. His attempts were futile and unsuccessful. Dr. Messersmith entered the hospital room.

"Well I'm afraid that we have to put Edward in Amestris Asylum the Eastern Ward."

Alphonse and Roy stood there in shock from what they had just heard.

What if Edward _wouldn't _be okay?

**A/N:**

**TELL ME! DID YOU LOVE? DID YOU HATE IT? ARE YOU NEUTRAL? YOU CAN'T BE NEUTRAL ****. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! I AM TRYING TO GO FASTER WITH MY STORIES NOW SO YEAH. I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE BY TWO CHAPTERS BUT NO PROMISES!**

**DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**

**THIS STORY WILL GO TO RATED M NEXT CHAPTER SO LOOK FOR IT THERE!**

"_**Well, I'm afraid that we have to put Edward in in the Amestris Asylum the Eastern Ward."**_

_**Alphonse and Roy stood there in shock from what they had just heard.**_

_**What if Edward **__wouldn't __**be okay?**_

"What do you mean he's going to the asylum?!" Alphonse half-yelled half-asked the stranger that entered his home.

"I mean he is to far gone if he can't speak only because of trauma. He is too unstable to be left alone in anyone's care but the state professionals. I understand that you are his only family left and that he would not hurt anyone, but he might end up hurting himself," said Dr. Messersmith.

"You can't take him and I won't let you!" Alphonse struggled against security.

"Please Mr. Elric! It is only best for Edward!" Interrupted the nurse.

"Brother!" You could hear the unnatural, yet silent, screams from the small alchemist. The screaming had gotten louder and louder like it was using megaphone. Ed was going into hysterics. He sat there in the bed sobbing and whimpering like someone was hurting him. Someone was hurting him, someone they could not see. Edward was the one that had to witness this. Ed had died down from the sedation he had been given only minutes before.

"Leave him be! Please, just let us be! He's happy here!"

"On the contrary, Mr. Elric. We are not only taking him for others, but for his happiness as well," said Dr. Messersmith stated in a sad tone.

"Well he his happy here! At least he is around people that know him instead of a bunch of crazy strangers!"

"He will be the only one there. We have reserved this place specifically for Edward Elric. The only other people that will be there would be Ling Yao, Zane Orion, Payton Argent, and Gerardo Bills in the asylum. There will also be a number of nurses and doctors there to help the four of them."

"Exactly! My brother doesn't want to be around strangers! He doesn't do well with strangers! Heck! Sometimes he doesn't do well people he knows, but at least he is comfortable here! As in with me!" Alphonse's face is now red with pure anger and frustration. Alphonse was about to lunge for the people trying to take his brother away, but Roy had stopped him.

"Let him go, Alphonse."

"Colonel…"

"You see he is not himself right now! If these people came to help him, then let them. They can do a better job than we can, anyway."

"You're right, Colonel," Alphonse said sadly, "Please make sure he gets better," he said to the doctor.

"I assure you Mr. Elric, Amestris Asylum Eastern Ward is made for people with trauma. It is certainly not a rehab center for addicts, that is for sure, that's the Northern Ward. Plus every patient is around his age of a few years older. I will make sure he is comfortable. We can't allow you to visit a lot, though, because past memories or people in the patients' lives can cause emotional stress."

"How often _can_ we see him?"

"Only a maximum of about four times per month, I'm afraid," Dr. Messersmith said.

"Oh…"

"But I will try my best to make sure that I keep you updated on how he's doing." Al lightened up a bit knowing that he wasn't _too_ far from his brother. Now all that's left is to tell Martel about this.

"Hey, sport," she said with a cheesy smile that soon faded into a serious face, "where is Edward?" The seriousness of her voice didn't exactly get through to me.

"What?"

"Where is Ed? Is something wrong with him?"

"They took him…"

"Who, Al?"

"Some people from the asylum…they took him away from me, away from Central. They said something like 'it's for his own good' or 'we want to make him feel better' like they could actually do something about it! They have no idea on how to take care of Ed! They don't know what kind of food he likes or what he does or doesn't like to do. They don't even know _half_ of his story. What could they possibly do for him?"

"They can try to help him. They can try to actually get over his fear of people. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate that he took them away, too, but maybe they can make him feel better," she said.

"But-"

"Alphonse! You know better than I do that Edward has been acting strange lately and I hear him cry himself to sleep, and I'm sick of not being able to do something about it, but the least we can do is let someone else help him. All we can do now is wait."

"Whatever. At least we get to visit him, and the doctor is going to try to c=keep us updated anyway…"

"See! There you go! Make something positive out of the negative! We can try to visit him next week. But I have a question."

"What is it Martel?"

"Where are we going to stay? I mean we could always go back to Resembool but the train ride is a killer."

"Maybe we can stay at-" The phone rang before Alphonse got the chance to finish his sentence. He walked over to the phone nearly tripping on the chord before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello, Al my boy. I know you don't have a place to stay so how about you come stay with me, my lovely wife, and my adorable daughter?" You guessed it. It was Maes Hughes.

"U-Um, Mr. Hughes, we wouldn't want to be a burden on you and your family…"

"Nonsense! You and Martel can come over. Elysia has been missing her big brothers!"

"O-Okay. We will be over within the hour." Al hung up the phone and walked back over to Martel. "We now have a place to stay."

"You're good, Elric," the blonde girl said. **(I MADE MARTEL THE SAME AGE AS ED AND ALPHONSE)**.

**OVER AT HEADQUARTERS:**

Roy Mustang was never one to do his work. In school he didn't do his homework, he didn't do everything he was supposed to in the academy, and even now he doesn't do his paperwork. How he got into the military no one knows. Everyone was surprised that he even made Lieutenant Colonel. Today was most definitely the strangest. Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, _finished_ his paperwork, every last bit of it. After the office crew found out what was happening to Edward it was unusually quiet, almost a sad kind of quiet. It was even raining outside and that is exactly where the Colonel went, outside, in the pouring rain. Hawkeye let him go early, knowing that he wouldn't get tomorrow's work done with everything that was on his mind.

**ONE HOUR LATER-**

**AMESTRIS ASYLUM EASTERN WARD:**

Over at the Eastern Ward, Edward Elric was having an official mental breakdown. He was screaming and thrashing like he had gone mad, which he possibly could have. He was then sedated and taken to Dr. Tucker.

"Hello, Edward," he says to our favorite blonde.

"H-Hi," Ed says back to the (insane) doctor.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"I-I don't remember meeting you…I'm sorry"

"It is quite all right. I haven't seen you since the last time you went to Resembool."

"What do you mean? I don't remember meeting you at all. Who exactly are you?"

Tucker began to tie his hands down to something so he couldn't. Saying Ed freaked out was an understatement. He thrashed against the man that was now pushing his body onto him.

'_You know who he is, Edward…'_

'No I don't! Stop! Get out of my head!'

'_I can't and won't do that Edward…'_

'Why the heck not?!'

'_I will get out when you do something for me…'_

'What is it? I will do anything!'

'_Really? Even if that meant giving up something precious to you? Something that only you can give…'_

'…Yes…'

'_Then just let go… I'll protect you…'_

Everything went black in Edward's mind. Then all he saw was red. There was only one thing that went through his mind.

'I want him _dead._'

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AS A REMINDER THIS STORY WILL TURN TO RATED M NEXT CHAPTER! HAVE A NICE DAY! STAY PRETTY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 Y'ALL! OH YEAH! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY RATED 'M'. IF YOU DON'T LIKE RAPE THEN DON'T READ. I DON'T OWN THIS SERIES (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST).**

_**LAST TIME…ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

'_I will get out when you do something for me…'_

'_**What is it? I will do anything!'**_

'_Really? Even if that meant giving up something precious to you? Something that only you can give…'_

'…_**Yes…'**_

'_Then just let go…I'll protect you…'_

_**Everything went black in Edward's mind. Then all he saw was red. There was only one thing that went through his mind.**_

'_**I want him **__dead__**.'**_

'I want him _dead_!'

Shou Tucker pressed his larger body onto the small blonde boy. Edward kept his eyes closed for a fair amount of time, as Tucker started to kiss him and remove his clothing. The feeling of hot breath on his body disgusted Edward thoroughly. Soon, Ed was on the table completely naked and was begging Dr. Tucker to stop. Shou had already shed most of his clothing before preparing and entering the boy. Edward tried to scream, but the tongue that forced its way into his mouth muffled it. Ed would have opened his eyes but he was blind folded some time during the intercourse.

"You're still…ah…as tight as when you were in Resembool." The man came after two more minutes of thrusting harshly into the boy. Ten minutes later he strapped Ed to the electroshock/experimentation chair. First he filled a syringe with a strange liquid. Edward thrashed from hearing the clanging of objects.

"Do not worry, I am going to make you all better, now," Tucker said in a soft voice as to not scare his patient, in which he failed at.

Tucker entered the syringe into the boy, and took the blindfold off. Ed's eyes were still that dark green from before, but there was still something wrong with him, something wrong with his eyes. His pupils were now had a cat-like slit to them. He bolted up from the table undoing the straps and attacked Shou Tucker. Tucker screamed in agony as the boy clawed his chest. Moments later security walked in and retrieved Edward from the doctor. They then put him in an electric chair to 'teach him a lesson'.

"You know, you should not do things like that, pipsqueak," said the 'mysterious' figure.

'_You need to kill him,' said the voice._

'What? Why?'

'_He will kill you first if you don't…'_

'Why? What did I ever do to him?'

'_You have something in you that he wants,' the voice stated, 'something he needs, Edward.'_

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Pipsqueak~ you should really be more polite. I am Envy," the palm tree looking thing said.

"I assume you already know my name, unless you think it is pipsqueak," the blonde child said.

"Edward Elric, my father and mother has told me many things about you. We need you to do something for us."

"Oh really now? What sort of thing would you like me to do? However, isn't rude to ask a person a favor when you only just met?"

"Using my own words against me, huh? I like that. Too bad you are related to _him_. But, since you have been bad, I am afraid we have to _punish_ you." With that, Envy hooked up the 'torture chair' to Edward and sent twenty-five _painful_ bolts of electricity through Edward. Ed screamed for help but no one came.

"You see, Edward, I know what kind of trauma you have and how many bolts they need to 'cure' their trauma," said Dr. Tucker, "this is simply a punishment for what you have done." Ed continues to scream as the bolts escalate from twenty-five to thirty-six. Before they continue they put tape over his mouth to stop him from his loud yells for help. "Listen to me boy," Tucker began, "if I turn this off, if I stop, I expect you not to say a word about this or anything else I do to you, understand?"

"Mhmm!" He exclaimed through the tape. They yanked the tape off of the alchemist's mouth. "Now, you won't be speaking to anyone will you? If you do I might have to cut your throat, or maybe I will strangle you. I haven't fully decided yet. Point is, you will tell no one, especially that Colonel of yours," he smirks evilly and leaves the room as Envy has decided to take his leave into the shadows.

"Night, pipsqueak, sweet nightmares~. Maybe your angel will come **(1)**." He left after that small statement and went into the never-ending darkness. Edward released himself from the chair and found himself in the hallway.

'_Why didn't you kill them?!'_

'I-I couldn't! There was no way that I could-'

'_Nonsense! You can and will get revenge for what they have done! Why don't you remember? After everything, how can you __**not**__?'_

'I-'

"Mr. Elric, we are here to escort you to your room." Edward nodded at the guard and let himself be escorted to his room. However, on the way, he met a very strange nurse. She gasped.

"Who is this kid?"

"Edward Elric," said the guard. She gasped again out of shock.

"What am I supposed to do with him? I already have my little Russel! That's all I need! I can't have two people to take care of."

"You are not his nurse, Nyna," the guard said politely.

"Oh…well what am I supposed to do with Zane?"

"He will be transferred over to Dr. Scott."

"Cool. I think I can get this kid to his room," said the blonde woman.

"I leave him in your hands." The large, strong guards shoved the boy into the blonde's arms.

"C'mon, kid. My name is Nyna. I'm Russel and Zane's nurse, but I'll help you out for now." Ed tried to say something but failed yet again.

'_If you say anything I will strangle you until you can't speak,' said the echo of Tucker._

'_Do not talk kid, wait for the right time,' said the voice._

Still Ed said did not say anything he decided to listen to the echo of the voice inside his head.

"Not much of a talker, huh? Or is that part of your trauma." She saw part of his wrist and noticed there was a long scar on it. "You know you shouldn't cut, it's wrong. I used to be like you, I thought that nobody cared, but that is not true. If anything, everyone cares about, I have only known you for like, what, about ten minutes and you have already grown on me." The small alchemist smiled at her moving words. "You are so adorable when you smile~!" she squealed like a little fan girl at this, and escorted him into the room. "See you around, kid." She walked off after that feeling content and happy.

'_I like her, don't kill that one. She is plenty useful. Let's keep her around for a while.'_

'I agree…'

'_I like being on the same page'_

'Me too,' he thought to himself. His eyes were now an almost broken looking kind of gold, but gold nonetheless. He seemed almost normal; he even had his fire back in his eyes. Then he thought about everyone that cared for him and his smile grew wider. Then he thought about, Roy Mustang.

'_He won't love me anymore. Once he knows about __**everything **__that has happened in my life, he won't love me at all. As if he actually loved me in the first place. Sometimes I don't think he even notices me. What I hate the most is that I fell in love with womanizing Colonel that couldn't care less about me.'_

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS. REMEMBER THIS IS RATED 'M'. PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED, BLAH BLAH.**

**1) MY NEW NAME IS ANGEL OF NIGHTMARES! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5, YOU GUYS! YEAH THESE ARE GOING UP KIND OF QUICK. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES. SORRY I WAS LATE FOR LIKE TWO TO FOUR DAYS! I'M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_**LAST TIME…ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

'_**He won't love me anymore. Once he knows about **__everything__** that has happened in my life, he won't love me at all. As if he actually loved me in the first place. Sometimes I don't think he even notices me. What I hate the most is that I fell in love with a womanizing Colonel that couldn't care less about me.'**_

* * *

"Hello, my dear Edward," said a voice that he didn't want to hear. He looked over at the door to his horribly grey and sad room to find Doctor Tucker at the door of the room. Of course if he said anything, Shou would most likely split his through open and the thick, red, liquid would come pouring out of his open wound like a waterfall. "So you actually know better than to talk now, huh? Good. I would hate for someone as beautiful as you to go to waste like that. I just have to make use of your _body_ the best I can for right now. Of course you do realize that I might have to kill you later on, but let's no think about something so gruesome and horrible, my love," He said as he grabbed Edward's chin and forcefully made him look into his azure, cold, lust-filled, insane, eyes of his.

'My love? Who does this guy think he is? _He_ is the one that needs to be a patient in this house of crazies, not me!'

_'Well kid, for one thing this is for people that are experiencing trauma, not the criminally insane. Secondly, you are the one with a crazy voice inside your head that wants to kill just about everyone. Thirdly, of course he is an insane doctor, he works in a freaking asylum. What else did you expect?'_

'A more normal environment.'

"Edward, darling, you know it is not very nice to stare at people. In fact it is very RUDE!" Exclaimed the blue-eyed monster. He literally _slapped_ the boy out of his thoughts. Ed whimpered from the harsh skin on skin contact. " Now, that i have your attention, you are going to sit on this table, understand?" Ed had said nothing which was a big mistake. As a result of his silence Tucker _punched_ the poor child. "I _said_ do you understand your directions?" The older Elric nodded his head and quickly ran to the cold, metal table. Tucker laughed, "let the _games_ begin," he said as he stripped the boy...

* * *

OVER AT HEADQUARTERS:

"Boss! Dr. Scott called! They said we can start seeing chief now!" exclaimed Lieutenant Havoc.

"Really now? Maybe we should call Alphonse, I think he should be the first to know," the dark-haired man said.

"I am already here, sir," entered the new, yet 'oddly' familiar.

Mustang sighed, "Hello, Alphonse."

"Hi! C'mon! Martel and I are ready and I know you want to see my brother! Let's go~" exclaimed the dirty blonde-headed boy.

'Why must he be as energetic as his brother? Why me?' "Alright, Alphonse, let's go. Hawkeye, I will be back later. We are going to visit Ed." The three of them walked to the car and went the asylum.

* * *

OVER AT AMESTRIS ASYLUM-EASTERN WARD:

"Mr. Elric, you have visitors," said the doctor whose name Edward did not know. He looked at the man for a while, still processing what had been said.

'I have visitors?'

'_Yeah, kid. Just go with the weird doctor man to the people that care for you. However, if it is the palm tree guy or doctor rapist…kill them.'_

'I am not killing anyone…or at least people that I care about'

'_So, you care about those people? They raped you and experimented on your body. They freaking electrocuted you and you are telling me, the strange, vengeful, and I am willing to admit, slightly insane voice in your head that you do not feel in the least angry with them?!'_

'I do not really know what to think anymore…' Edward walked out of his room, which was a complete mess, and into the hallway where he was later escorted by two guards. He saw two figures down the hall that looked vaguely familiar in a bad way. When he reached the end of the hallway, Alphonse ran to hug him but Edward screamed and backed away. You see, Edward had not seen Alphonse Elric and Roy Mustang. He saw Envy and Doctor Shou Tucker standing down the hallway.

"Nii-san? What is wrong? Don't you recognize us anymore? It's me, your brother, Alphonse." Edward's eyes widened at the use of his brother's name. He looked over at Roy, and a broad smile, yet sad, smile formed on he delicate face. Edward had come real close to Alphonse face to whisper in his ear.

"Hey," he whispered, too afraid to speak louder.

"Nii-san, what on earth is going on? Is everything alright? You aren't yourself." Ed had simply nodded as a reply but that was not enough for the younger sibling. However, he decided to leave it alone as of right now. Ed then walked over to the Colonel and huge him as well, much to Roy's surprise.

"Edward?" Ed leaned up real close to the Colonel. He then whispered in his ear real soft like and the military man's eyes had widened. Ed was then escorted back to his room. Roy stood there dumbfounded at what had been said to him. So as Edward began to walk away he started to scream after the smaller alchemist.

"Edward! Edward! ED!" He screamed and yelled as the guards took him away from the boy. Edward only looked back once, tears falling from his eyes. He only mouthed one thing, 'I am so sorry.' He then turned away from the only people that could save him from the darkness that was going to consume him. Then fifteen minutes later he was called back down to Doctor Tucker's room...

* * *

**HEY GUYS (AGAIN) I HAVE THE END FOR CHAPTER SIX READY BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN? I'D LOVE TO KNOW! THIS CHAPTER WAS RUSHED THANKS TO A CERTAIN AUTHOR (U KNOW WHO U R). SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED! I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING! PLZ REVIEW I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX! YEAH! OKAY, SO I DON'T OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN AWESOME DAY AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF CASTLE WALLS!**

_**LAST TIME…ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

"_**Edward! Edward! ED!" He screamed and yelled as the guards took him away from the boy. Edward only looked back at once, tears falling from his eyes. Edward only looked back once, tears falling from his eyes. He only mouthed one thing, 'I am so sorry'. He then turned away from the only people that could save him from the darkness that was going to consume him. Then fifteen minutes later he was called back down to Doctor Tucker's room…**_

OVER AT HEADQUARTERS:

"Colonel?" said the boy in the back seat, otherwise known as Alphonse.

"Yes, Al," he replied. Alphonse had paused for a moment the look of shock on his face. "What?"

"That is the first time you have ever called me that…"

"I am sorry, does it bother you?"

"What, no! I was just surprised. I also noticed how you started calling my Nii-san by his name," the surprisingly (not really) mischievous boy said with a smirk that had always seemed to appear on the elder of the two brothers. Colonel Mustang had blushed at the boy, but, thankfully, could not be seen by the torturous teen. 'I never thought they would be this much alike,' Mustang thought as he began to sip his coffee. "Do you like my brother Mustang?" Roy choked on his coffee and nearly had a spit take at the bluntness and the 'let's-get-straight-to-this' tone he used.

"W-What?"

"Forget I said anything, do not worry about it. But that is not what I wanted to ask," 'So, this kid was just trying to fluster me? Apparently, all Elrics are just plain evil,' he thought. "What did Edward say to you?"

"I am sorry, what? I zoned out for a bit there," he said as he laughed nervously, rubbing his head behind his head out of embarrassment.

"What did my brother say to you?" Mustang contemplated whether or not he should tell the boy thinking that he would be betraying the golden alchemist's trust he decided not to.

"I can't say. He told me to keep it a secret just know that he is in trouble…"

"How much trouble, Colonel?" The dirty-blonde boy asked.

"I do not really know. But I think whatever it is, he is going to need our help. Maybe someone is after your brother. I still do not really know what on earth is going on, but just know that we are going to do everything we can to get him out of that horrid place."

"Yeah, you're right, Colonel," he began, "but that never answered my previous question."

"You said to forget about your previous question."

"Well, maybe I decided to change my mind," Alphonse stated with, what the Colonel is now calling, the legendary Elric smirk.

"Maybe I decided not to reply," he said with his own trademark movement of the mouth, a.k.a smirking.

"Whatever. Hey, Martel, you have been awfully quiet, what are your thoughts on all of this?" Alphonse asked the snake chimera.

"Just get him out of there. I was getting a really bad vibe from that place that is why I didn't want to go inside. It is in there that I don't think we can handle by ourselves. We are going to need help, and I know that for a fact." The two alchemists seemed surprised at the blonde girl had stated.

"Right…"

OVER AT AMESTRIS ASYLUM-EASTERN WARD: EARLY THAT DAY…

"_Oh, Edward, you should not have been here. Really, if you stay here, in this world, you will only experience more pain and torture," said the blue-eyed doctor as he powered up his 'electroshock chair'. "I hate to hurt someone as precious as you, but I know this is the only way you will keep quiet. Oh I almost forgot. You do realize that that Colonel of yours is not going to come for you right? I mean why would he come for you? Besides, I am the only person that can __**ever**__ touch you the way I do. Well, if someone even attempts to, I will kill them, and you do not want that do you, my love?" Edward nodded as a response while he looked away. 'I refuse to let him see my tears, I refuse!' "Now my pet, you are going to be extra quiet today aren't you? Last week you were quite loud so I will have to silence you." Tucker pulled the lever and started up the chair. The Fullmetal Alchemist had tried to scream but his voice came up short. He had already screamed early from the rough, nonconsensual, sex they had earlier. He was so sore and in so much pain. When Shou was done with the boy, his eyes were glazed over and were once again that dull honey color. He had lost his fire, what if he never gets it back? "Hey, love," Tucker began, "give the Colonel a message for me when he comes by today." Tucker then whispered his message into the boy's ears and his eyes widened and he let his tears fall…_

THE NEXT DAY:

"Edward, Doctor Tucker wants you for your treatment." Edward shivered at the thought of that man's name. He nodded hesitantly and walked out with the nurse.

The guards realized that he is not as dangerous as they thought so they didn't see a reason to escort him anymore. They arrived at the man's door about two minutes later he knocked and slowly entered the room with both caution and fear.

"Hello, Edward," he started, "did you deliver my message?" he asked the golden blonde. Ed nodded yet again unable to voice his thoughts. "Good boy. I have decided not to do anything today, just make sure that nothing goes wrong else I'll do something much worse." Ed gulped at the threat and quickly, yet in slow motion, he left the room, too afraid to open the door of curiosity that had appeared in his mind.

OVER AT HEADQUATERS:

"Ready to go?" asked the dark-haired Colonel.

"Always," answered the two blondes in the back. With that the Colonel sped off ready to check up on _his_ blonde. All the while thinking about what Ed had said to him.

"_I have a message for you," he said, "it's from the doctor. He said, 'He's mine, and always will be mine. I am going to torture him do and as I please. I'll eat him up and devour him. You can't and won't save him. Umm…Roy," he noticed the boy ended the message, "you really __**can't **__save me."_

'_No, Ed, I will save you, no matter what._

Else where, the blonde was sitting on his bed staring blankly at the wall. He began to squirm, as he saw nothing but darkness, engulfing him.

'_No one can save me…'_

**I DID IT! I THOUGHT ABOUT TORTURING YOU GUYS BY NOT SAYING WHAT ED SAID TO ROY AND I LAUGHED BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT WOULD BE MEAN AND I LOVE Y'ALL SO I DID. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys. CHAPTER SEVEN! oh yeah. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

**DON'T OWN ANY SERIES AT ALL -_-''.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors in this story -.-'' please review.**

**officially my longest story!**

* * *

_**LAST TIME...ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

_**'No one can save me...'**_

* * *

'Don't worry Ed, I'm coming to save you,' Roy thought.

"Are you ready, Alphonse, Martel?"

"When are we not ready? Let's go save my brother." With Roy drove off to save the little blonde boy from the man that has been torturing him. When the three made it there, the nurse was not one to argue with. She was a little above average height for a woman, about 5'5". She has brown eyes and dark green eyes along with long brown eyes. 'She is actually kind of pretty,' Roy thought, 'but that is beside the point. We have to get to Ed before it is too late!

"Excuse me nurse, but I would like to see Edward Elric."

"I am sorry. Edward does not wish to be seen right now. He is actually getting to know some of the other patients. So please leave him be. If he changes his mind and decides he wants to see people he will notify someone. Until then, sir, you and your friends will have to leave," she explained. Alphonse stood there, shocked at the woman's appearance.

"I am sorry, miss, but we have to see Edwa-!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. We will be leaving," said a seemingly fearful Alphonse.

"But, Alphonse, don't you want to see you brother?"

"We have to go now, Colonel," he started, "we can come back tomorrow."

"Miss, can you give him a message before we go?" The Colonel asked in defeat.

"Yes, sir," the brown-haired answered.

"I need you to tell him, 'I will save you,' from Colonel Roy Mustang," he said. The nurse smiled at the comment and then put her mask back on.

"I will be sure to tell him." 'How amusing can these people be?' she thought. The two alchemists left the building and went into the parking lot where they find Martel outside of the vehicle staring at a window.

"Martel, what are you doing?"

"Something is fishy about this building, and i feel like only part of the trouble is coming from that room. The rest is from below. Is there a basement or something underground?"

"There might be. We are going to need a map to find out for sure. Thank you, Martel. I will be sure to investigate the history and geography of the building," said the blue-eyed man.

OVER WITH EDWARD:

"Hey, Ed! You are a cheater! There is no way you could have one ten times in a row!" exclaimed Ling, in a whiny type of voice.

'Maybe you just suck at spades,' Edward wrote on the notepad he had been given. He then smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"You are so mean," he paused then put on a serious face, "hey, Ed, has Doctor Tucker done anything to you?" The Xingese boy asked (1). Edward froze up for a moment replying.

'No. Why? Has something happened to you, Ling?'

"No. This is not about me anyway. That was a lie Ed, and you know it. He did something didn't he?" Edward froze up again and let his tears fall. He whimpered a little and Ling walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "What did he do to you, Ed?" Edward hesitated on whether or not to 'tell' Ling about everything that Tucker has done to him. He decided that he could trust Ling enough to tell him about what Tucker has done.

'He raped me,' he wrote, 'he experimented on my body, and electrocuted me so I would stay quiet. That is why I do not speak.' Ling looked at him with an angry face. Ed flinched and sobbed a little, then Ling had an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I am not mad at you, it is just I can't believe Tucker would do this to someone like you," he paused, "it is just that one of my friends here killed himself because of something Tucker did and I do not want that to happen to you. I can tell by the scars that you were already cutting yourself. Why would you want to di-"

"I don't want to die," he said hoarsely. "I never wanted to die. I do this because I want to live."

"Ed..." Edward was about to say something when he felt his throat clench. He was choking-no- Ed was drowning, drowning in his dark water. No one could see his suffering, no one could understand it. They could only say 'I am sorry'. "ED! What is wrong? Please tell me! I don't know what to do!" Ed made sobbing and choking sounds, trying his best to tell Ling what was going on. Then he remembered what Tucker said.

'If you do I might have to cut your throat, or maybe I will strangle you...'

'He found a way to shut me up, huh?' After that, the blonde alchemist blacked out, but before that, he saw a figure walk over to him.

"What...?"

Then there was darkness.

When he woke up, he found he was not in Tucker's office. He was in the middle of a transmutation circle. He took in the rest of his surroundings and-

'Wait! What?! Transmutation circle?!

"I told you not to say anything you insolent boy! It is okay though, I already raped you today," Ed's eyes widened when he realized that his body was aching all over again, "so now I have another plan." He smirked. He lied a cat in the middle of the circle and taped Edward's mouth.

* * *

**BACK AT HEADQUARTERS:**

"Let's go back, something is not right," said the blue-eyed Colonel.

"I feel it too, Alphonse," the chimera started, "something is wrong and it is not the good kind of wrong." Alphonse sighed and started to walk back towards the car.

"Fine, let's go." Mustang then called up a his subordinates and they left ready to fight anyone that got in their way.

* * *

**BACK AT THE ASYLUM (AGAIN):**

"Ed, my darling, I am almost done with this then we can begin." Ed tried to scream through the tape but to no avail. Then the transmutation started. Edward screamed in agony until he lost his voice once again. To him those two minutes felt like two eternities-that is right, two. The pain he was feeling now was completely different from when he lost his arm. It was more...torturous than any other painful encounter. He thought he had been through it all and now he has. He felt, he even heard his bones snapping into different positions, blood spilling everywhere. By the time the transmutation was complete, Edward had blacked out and the room was covered in the, thick, burgundy liquid. He lay there unconscious, his body completely limp.

"The perfect transmutation," whispered Tucker. Then he saw the boy start to rise. He opened his eyes to reveal the more cat-like slits in his green eyes. He attacked Doctor Tucker with brute force. He then saw a few other patient chimeras and set them free. When they got out they all dragged him into the cage with them and ripped the man's skin apart peice by peice. Ed used his nails to gouge out fear-filled eyes with his nails and the man screamed. At that moment the door swung open to reveal mustang and his team. Alphonse took in his brother's cat ears and tail, too shocked to even speak. Although Mustang wasn't.

"ED!" Mustang exclaimed as he ran over to the cage. The other human chimeras stepped aside and let him get closer to the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Edward..." Ed turned around and saw the love of his life looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Roy...help me...please," he whispered. The golden, now cat chimera, alchemist passed out as Roy caught him.

"Someone call an ambulance! Fullmetal needs help!"

* * *

**LATER AT THE HOSPITAL:**

"Anyone here for Edward Elric?" asked Doctor Knox. Everyone in the waiting room looked over to him.

"How is he?" Mustang asked.

"Someone is going to need to take him home in about two weeks if he wakes up by then or at all. He will be physically stable but I am not so sure about his mind," he paused, "and we don't know for a fact if he is mentally stable. He may never be himself again. I'm sorry."

Thus, a new journey began for both Roy mustang and Edward Elric.

**(1) okay, i want y'all to realize that it is NOT Xingian it is Xingese. plz do not do say Xingian. but it is Xerxian. that's just life.**

**hey guys. hope you enjoyed this chapter. please review and all that. bye and be safe. don't text and drive when you're older or if you can drive now. have a nice day. i'll have the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**love ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8. yay for even numbers! i love you guys. please review.**

**i don't own fullmetal alchemist series. I would like to thank the following people:**

**i love me (guest), , allypallycally1, half demon alchemist, extremeyaoi101, and personal problems (guest), and karenelrickagamine for reviewing!**

**ALSO IF YOU LIKE VAMPIRE STORIES, CHECK OUT "To Love A Human," on my stories page.**

* * *

_**LAST TIME...ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

_**"Someone is going to need to take him home in about two weeks if he wakes up by then or at all. He will be physically stable but I am not so sure about his mind," he paused, "and we don't know for a fact if he is mentally stable. He may never be himself again. I'm sorry."**_

_**Thus, a new journey began for both Roy Mustang and Edward Elric.**_

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

"Hello, Alphonse," said Colonel Mustang. He had been doing his paperwork and finishing everyday for the past two weeks.

"I'm guessing you have not heard any new news about my brother," he dirty blonde alchemist said sadly.

"You really are good at guessing."

"What if brother never wakes up...?"

"Don't say things like that. Your brother is going to get through this."

"Well I know that. I mean what if brother never wakes up as my brother? What if he is a completely different person? What if he doesn't recognize us? What if-"

"Alphonse, most of the time if you have to many 'what if''s then it's probably nothing," the Colonel said smiling.

Alphonse sighed and replied, "I hope you are right. Do you know how we can get him back to normal? Can he go back to normal?"

"I really don't know, Al. I wish I could tell you. I really do. All we can do is hope for the best." Then the phone rang outside of the office where Fuery picked up the phone.

"Sir! It's the Doctor Knox on the line! It's about Edward!" Mustang quickly picked up the phone and held to his hear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Roy. I got my hands filled over here. He is conscious but he isn't in the best of moods at the moment," Knox stated.

"When is he ever in a good mood...?" Roy mumbled into the phone.

"What?"

"Nothing. Okay, so what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Come and get him before he gouges _my_ eyes out!" Alphonse took the phone from mustang's hand and hung up the phone. "What was that for?"

"Brother was not himself when he did that..."

"So you had to hang up in his face?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

After that and stared at it waiting for the phone to ring.

"That would not be my problem now would it?"

"Just get here as fast as you can smart mouth!" Mustang hung up the phone once and for all. 'Well I guess we better get going,' he thought.

"C'mon, let's go Colonel." 'I didn't say that out loud?'

"Yeah, let's get going. Should we bring my team?"

"I think they would appreciate that," the blonde of the room said. They gathered Mustang's unit and went to the Knox house and hopped out of the car. After a few seconds of knocking, yelling, and intensified aggravation the door opened to reveal a tired looking old man we all know as Doctor Knox.

"He. Is. awake."

"I can see that by your disheveled look," Mustang said.

"Just get your asses in gear before he decides to kill us all." Alphonse glared at the man for what he had said about his beloved older brother that would do anything to protect him. "He is down in the basement. He seemed to calm down when I put him in there..."

As the group walked down the flight of stairs they saw that Edward Elric was on a floor with his tail wrapped around his legs and his head on his knees, tears in his eyes and a face full of fear.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse ran over to the cat chimera and got down on the floor. He reached for his brother, but Ed violently flinched at the near contact of a loved one. "Ed..." Edward looked up at the sound of the familiar name.

"Who is...Ed?" The boy asked. Everyone in the room audibly gasped and had a look of sadness and shock on their faces. Alphonse, however, was the one that had actually shed his tears.

"Nii-san..." he sobbed and cried for the pain that his brother was in. Doctor Knox had cut on the light after a couple of minutes and A had looked up into the eyes of his only sibling and gasped once again. Edward's eyes were to different colors, green and gold. He had a confused look on his face and his ears had popped up on the top of his head in order to express that paticular emotion.

"Who is Nii-san?" the multi-color eyed boy asked.

"Don't worry about it, brother," Al said with a sad smile gracing his face as the tears continued.

"You are my...brother...?"

"Yeah, I am your little brother, Alphonse," he said. Edward's eyes widened to dinner plates and he grasped his head.

"Al...phonse..."

"Yes, Alhponse."

"Al...phonse...Al?"

"So you do remeber me," the dirty blonde boy said. Then the golden blonde chimera/alchemist screamed and cried, clutching his head. Everyone in the room ran over to him but he flinched again at the sudden movement.

"Don't touch me! Get away! Do not come any closer!"

"Ed, we are not going to hurt you! We want to help you! Please...just come with us," Mustang said.

"My head hurts..."

"All we want is to make you feel better," the Colonel stated, as he reached out a hand to the troubled, young boy. A few memories of Alphonse and the Colonel went through his mind and he faultered for a moment. For some reason his chest started to hurt when he thought of the dark-haired man in front of him. Edward looked at the hand, still clutching his head and hesistated before grabbing of just allowing himself to be assisted in standing, he went straight to the man's chest and cried.

"I don't know who any of you are," he sobbed, "but I do know that you are important in my life, especially you two," he said as he looked at Roy and Aphonse. The both smiled down at him and rubbed his back.

"Come on Fullmetal, let's go back to headquarters."

"Who is Fullmetal? I thought my name was Ed." Mustang sighed and put a hand on top of the chimera's head. Ed's eyes closed and a soft noise erupted from his throat.

"Are you purring?" Alphonse asked.

"N-No," the blonde boy said, cheeks turning a light pink, ears folded back (1).

"You so are! That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Alphonse exclaimed as he got this bright sparkle in his eyes. At the same moment in time everyone else in the group had sweat dropped. "Let's go brother!" Al grabbed his brother's hand and put a hat on top of his head and a coat on his back to cover up the tail. After a few minutes of driving, Al had gotten many questions. Although he only decided to ask one. "U-Um, Colonel, do you think it's safe to live in the dorms?"

"I guess not. It would be pretty difficult trying to get anyone not to notice anything. I guess you Martel, and Ed with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i don't see why not."

"Yay!"

Little did they know that living together would cause many problems...for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. YEAH, I'M BACK TO MY HYPED UP SELF! REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL! STAY BEAUTIFUL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey…chapter nine. How are you doing chapter nine? Why don't you talk to me chapter nine? Do you not love me? If you loved me you bring me some nice reviews, wouldn't you? Prove your love to me...I am your creator.**

**Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist :P**

**Dedicated to: MY READERS!**

_**LAST TIME...ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

_**Little did they know that living together would cause many problems...for the Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

"Well this is my humble home..." Mustang said to the three children.

"Humble my ass! This place is freaking enormous! How do you afford such a nice place?!"

"Well he is a Colonel, Alphonse," said Martel.

"Even so! Hey Ed, what do you-" Alphonse looked around noticing a certain someone had not been there. Instead of where Edward should have been, there was now a dotted outline. "He was just here!" The three of them looked for the small chimera alchemist but never found him. Roy went into the house to rest after having to run around all day looking for him. Then he heard a whimper coming from somewhere inside the house. Like any normal person, thought he was just imagining things. Then he heard it again and dismissed it. By the fourth time he had gotten fed up. He looked everywhere in the large house, but he still couldn't find what on earth was making that continuous whimpering sound. He heard it again except louder. He concluded that he was getting closer. He stepped in front of the hallway closet, where the noise was coming from. He opened the door to find our small cat chimera with his head down, looking at his knees that were pulled up against his body.

"Ed…" Edward looked up at the dark-haired man with fearful eyes. He 'eeped' and started to shake. "Edward...please come out of the closet..." Ed sobbed at this and started to quake even harder. Roy saw fat tears fall onto the boy's knees and looked apologetically towards him. "Ed it is okay. You are safe here. I won't let anyone hurt, not anymore..." Ed looked up at him with surprise. He then threw himself towards the Colonel and cried into his blue military jacket. The Colonel hugged him back as tight as he could.

"Please don't let me go! Don't let them hurt me again!"

"Shhh, it's okay. You are okay, I won't ever leave you by yourself," he said softly as he stroked the boys hair. They sat there for at least thirty-eight minutes. The sons had quieted down and the tears had stooped long ago. "Ed, I am going to tell Alphonse and Martel where you are, okay? I have to get up."

"No! Don't leave me, please!"

"I will be right back, alright? I won't be long, and I will not allow anyone to hurt you, understand?" Ed gave a slight nod and let go of Roy. However, what Edward did not know was that the _thing_ that had been 'watching' him. Edward heard whispering behind him.

"Who is there?" He turns around, worried about all of the voices he was hearing.

'_He doesn't care. All he is going to do is hurt you, just like everyone else.'_

'_You're a freak! No one could ever love someone like __**you**__!'_

'_You are dirty and used. Honestly, you are a fool for thinking __**anyone**__ would give a damn about you.'_

'Please! Someone save me! Make them stop!'

'_No matter what, we are __**not**__ going away._

'_You know he is not going to love you. Now, you are nothing more than a chimera that does not even know how to take care of himself. You are useless. You are worthless. You are dirty. You are __**mine**__!'_ Edward saw something rush towards him.

"Alphonse, I found-" A blood-curdling scream entered the air. All three people ran up the stairs to our lovely distressed blonde. Ed was now in the middle of the hallway crouched down, miss-match eyes wide with fear and desperation. He saw nothing but the darkness, except for that one person. No matter how much they yelled, no matter how much they shook him, the blonde alchemist looked straight ahead. Suddenly, it was not dark anymore. Instead, there was this…dimension type of room. He looked around franticly, trying to figure out where the heck he was.

"Hello," said a voice. Ed turned around quickly to be face to face with someone that looks like him. He let's out a surprised scream and backs up considerably. "I do not plan on hurting you, Edward. I want to help you."

"W-Who are you? Where are we? Where is Roy?"

"Don not worry about that right now. I am a part of you. You can call me Pride." **(I originally wanted it to be a different homunculus but I couldn't think of any other.)**

"You are… a part of… me? H-How? I'm sorry, I do not understand."

"I have always been a part of you, from the beginning. Ever since you were created, I have been here. It was not until now that we finally got to meet without you thinking it was a dream."

"I-I know you? I just don't get it! And where the heck are we?"

Pride sighed, "In your mind, oh smart one."

"My mind…that is _not_ possible! There is simply no way! I know I'm awake so how am I here?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should put it another way," Pride said thoughtfully, "okay, more like your psyche. It is a place that you yourself created, so now it is a real place! Not many things are down here though…"

"Oh…Hey, Pride, do you ever get lonely here?"

"No, I have you. You are the only thing that keeps me sane. Although considering you are the one that is _literally_ losing his mind I don't think I am sane either. Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not."

"Well, I actually have two."

"Your point? I still want

"For one thing, you can come here whenever you want, while you are asleep or awake. If you do it awake you might zone out, kind of like now. That's why you can't see your friends."

"Really, so if I can somehow snap out of my trance I can get out? That's interesting. Now, what is the second secret, Pride?"

"You are going to be head over heels in love…with someone."

"Who?"

"Can't tell you, you will find out soon enough," Pride started to walk off as he said this.

"Wait! Tell me! Don't go!"

"Go on, get back to your friends, we can talk later!"

With that, Edward woke up from his trance. He looked around, taking in the worried/relieved faces.

"Edward, are you alright?" asked Roy.

"Nii-san?! Is everything okay? You were really worrying us!"

"Yeah, kid, what happened?!" exclaimed Martel.

"I-I'm fine. Actually, I feel kind of better." They all sighed and wondered if he really meant that, but soon realized even if they had asked he would have said the same thing, no matter how many memories he had lost. "I am going to go to my room, okay? I need a nap."

Edward left the group and went inside his room. However, he couldn't sleep. He saw that shadow thing again so he sat up and hugged his knees close to his chest and cried.

"Maybe I really am losing my mind…"

**Chapter nine? Why are you leaving?! I don't understand! At least leave some reviews! They will be our adoptive children! Stay for them, don't be like Ed's dad!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Well officially in the double digits! Yay? Okay hope you all enjoy this chapter of CASTLE WALLS! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY WITH SHADOWCAT203! IT'S CALLED "How To Fall in Love"! SHE'S AWESOME! I DEDICATE THIS TO HER!**

_**LAST TIME…ON CASTLE WALLS:**_

_**Edward left the group and went inside his room. However, he couldn't sleep. He saw that shadow thing again so he sat up and hugged his knees close to his chest and cried.**_

"_**Maybe I really am losing my mind…"**_

_**THE NEXT MORNING:**_

There was a knock at the door that had startled the young male chimera. He sat there and stared at the door with fearful eyes. When the door began to open, he started to sob.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Martel asked, worry evident in her voice. However, Edward did not respond.

'_If you talk, I will have them killed,'_ Tuckers voice said.

'_It's okay, Ed, it is just Martel. Tucker can't hurt you here! He is gone, forever!'_

'Pride-san?'

'_I'm right here! It's just Martel, okay?'_

"_Edward! Ed!"_

'What?'

"_Nii-san! Brother!"_

"_Full-"_

"-Metal! Ed! Are you okay?" Mustang was now standing in front of him with worried eyes.

"What? Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just fazed out is all. Sorry, guys." Alphonse and Roy sighed.

"Well, Fullmetal, breakfast is almost ready."

"Thanks, Colonel, but I'm not really hungry right now."

"Still, Brother, you should eat something. You went to bed and did not eat dinner. Please eat _some_thing," the younger Elric said.

"I'm sorry Al, maybe later, okay? I am simply not hungry right now…I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay, Nii-san. Just be sure to eat something by the time the day is over." Edward nodded and the two boys left the room, leaving Martel and Ed there. There was a long silence before Martel spoke up.

"What happened?" Edward was confused by the question.

'What is she talking about?' "What do you-"

"Why were you crying?"

"When was I crying?"

"When I first walked in the room. You looked fucking _terrified_, Ed. What's going on? You look tired, too. Did you even go to sleep last night?" she asked.

Edward thought about it for a few moments, truly wondering if he had gone to sleep. "I really don't know. I don't remember falling asleep. I remember these black thing-" Edward quickly covered his mouth in attempt to stop talking, but Martel had noticed and simply knew something was up with the golden blonde chimera.

"What black things?"

"Nothing. Nothing you have to worry about. It's just my imagination. They went away," he said with a fake smile.

"You know you can tell me anything right? If anything is bothering you just come to me," Martel said as she began to leave the room.

"Um…Martel?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"What…what was I like before the incident? How did I act? You know, what was my life like and stuff?"

Martel sighed and it was a good ten minutes before she starting the story of his life. "Ed, you were born in Aerugo. When you were born, a war started, the Aerugian-Amestrian war. It happened because-"

"Because they thought we were monsters, that because of our abilities we were not people…"

"That's exactly what you told me," Martel stated with a hopeful smile, "do you remember anything now?"

"No, I'm sorry. That just came out. I didn't even know that before I said it out loud. Please continue."

"Well, they kept Aerugians in laboratories for research and experimentation. Some were even used in transmutation, such as the one you went through about two weeks ago. The people of Aerugo were kept there and were used as toys. They were only there to be broken. Aerugo decided to stop coming to Amestris after their queen had died. However, by that time the previous Führer had died as well. They called it a truce but Aerugians still are not truly welcomed here, so don't go telling people that you are from Aerugo understand? Especially people in the military."

"Okay, but who knows? Does Roy know?"

"No, only me and Alphonse know. I don't know for a fact if Roy will accept you for what you are. We don't know that yet. Just know that, if people find out they won't be as accepting of you as they are now. Oh and you have to hide your ears and tail."

"How come you don't have to hide? Are you a different kind of chimera?"

"Yeah, I'm part snake. I am just really flexible, but I will not be able to use my abilities most of the time."

There was yet another long silence between the two before Ed spoke up.

"How come my body feels different?"

"What do you mean? Different how?"

"Like it's not mine. I feel like, I don't belong here." Martel had no idea what the kid could be talking about. 'Maybe it's the cat inside of him, but I never felt that way. It could be different for everyone,' Martel thought.

"It could just be the animal inside you, I never felt that way but each transmutation is different, I guess."

"Oh. Well, what about my mom and dad?" Martel pondered on whether or not to really tell and decided against it.

"I'll leave the rest to Alphonse, he knows more than I do."

"O-Okay…"

"You get some sleep, you need it. I'll bring your food later on today. I don't want you getting out of the house." Edward nodded and began to lie down. As he went to sleep he decided that he would meet up with Pride. It took a while to get to that psyche again but eventually he found it.

"Hey, Pride-san," Ed said, "are you here?"

"Always. Now, what happened last night? I called out for you, but you didn't here me. There's no way that you were asleep I would have felt it. So what went on?"

"I saw these black things come after me and there were voices in my head and I couldn't think. I felt hands on my body and hushed voices close to my ear. Then there was so much blood, and these strange men holding me down," Edward started to cry again, "I couldn't take it! I don't know what to do anymore, Pride! They tell me to go lie down in the tub, or to go out the freaking window, that it is okay to let go! That that was all I had to do! Let go!"

"You never do that! If you let go they'll devour you completely! Who knows what they will make you do! Don't give in!"

Edward woke up with a jerk of the leg. He noticed no one was in the room with him. "Did I just kick myself awake?" **(1)** There was a knock at the door. Roy opened the door and walked over to me.

"Hey, how you doing, Ed?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Unfortunately, we have to go to work. I need you to put these on," the blue-eyed man said, holding out to plastic covers.

"What are they for, Roy?"

"To cover your ears. The only people that know about you are Martel, Alphonse, my team, and I. I feel like you would be safer closer to me." Edward got on his clothes and they soon left the building with Martel and Alphonse. The entire ride was quiet despite the conversation with Al and Martel. When they made it to headquarters they rushed to the office the team looked up at their Colonel with questionable eyes. They all stared at the boy with worry, sadness, and pity. Of course, like the old Ed, he was angry about it. However, he said nothing.

"Chief! Is boss going to be okay? I mean after all of this…"

"I don't really know, Havoc. I just know that he doesn't remember _anything_."

"Sir! What are we going to do with him? I know he's staying with you, but what about his memories?"

"Knox said that he has to get them back on his own."

"How do you feel, boss?"

_'Let...go...Edward"_

'No, I can't'

_'Let go. Just close your eyes, and let go...'_

Ed lifted his hand to his head. "Kind of dizzy. It's like my head is spinning and I hear voices and I don't know what to do? I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of having to deal with this! All I have to do is let…go…"

The Fullmetal Alchemist let go of his head. His different colored eyes going dull.

With that, Edward was surrounded by the darkness.

Drowning yet again.

**(1) I DID THAT ONE DAY AND I WAS FREAKED OUT BECAUSE LIKE FOUR DAYS BEFORE I WAS WATCHING DANE COOK ON YOUTUBE SYA HE KICKED HIMSELF AWAKE. I WAS LIKE 'WHA? I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS POSSIBLE!'**

**THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW! STAY PRETTY YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CASTLE WALLS! YAY! I POSTED TO LOVE A HUMAN AND LOVING YOU IS HURTING ME: REVISED! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE PROUD BECAUSE I AM AMAZINGLY LAZY! MY FRIEND CALLS ME SLOTH FOR A REASON YOU GUYS…ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF CASTLE WALLS! XD**

_**LAST TIME ON…CASTLE WALLS…**_

_**Ed lifted his hand to his head. "Kind of dizzy. It's like my head is spinning and I hear voices and I don't know what to do! I can't do this anymore! I'm sick of having to deal with this anymore! All I have to do is let…go…" **_

_**The Fullmetal Alchemist let go of his head, his different colored eyes going dull.**_

_**With that, Edward was surrounded by the darkness.**_

_**Drowning yet again.**_

"Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, worry evident in both his voice and his navy blue eyes. "FULLMETAL! ANSWER ME!" Mustang shook the boy and Edward fell to his knees, unresponsive. Mustang's crew ran over to the fallen boy, and pulled him onto one of the couches. They called his name several times, but to no avail. They even pulled out all f the short jokes they could think of; even then the boy did not so much as flinch.

"What happened to, brother, Colonel? Will he be all right?"

The Colonel sighed deeply before answering the younger Elric's question. "In all honesty, Alphonse, I don't know. I wish I did…maybe Doctor Knox will have an idea about this. We will go to him tomorrow…until then everyone is relieved until tomorrow, understood?"

"Sir!" They all said simultaneously.

The team left the office while Roy put the golden alchemist on his back and carried him off. Alphonse and Martel followed him to his car and went home. That night, Alphonse and Roy did not get much sleep because of their worry. They stayed up all night discussing what could have possibly caused Ed to be in such a doll-like state. Did it have something to do with him being a chimera or his mental state? All of a sudden, Al gasped.

"What is it, Alphonse?"

"I remember Nii-san being like this once before, when we were real little."

"Well, what happened?" Mustang asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I remember we were at school and some older kids were talking to brother then he was just frozen like that. I don't know what they said but what ever it was made him like a vegetable. He barely ate anything or slept. What is worse is that Mom was sick at the time so that only made things worse. He did come out of it a couple of weeks before our mom died. After that…he just wasn't the same. He started to look out the window a lot more and talk to someone…I don't know. I knew my brother had no use for imaginary friends, but he called it…Pride, I think. Sorry that's all I know Colonel…"

"No, no, Al! That is exactly what we have been looking for! Now we know that some form of trauma might have caused it! This is great! Well, not the situation but you get the point!" Al laughed at the Flame Colonel.

"You must _really_ love my brother if you are actually going to go through this with him. I thank you for that Colonel." The onyx haired man unconsciously summoned a deep blush on his Xingese face. The dirty blonde boy laughed again at the older man. His young face then changed to a serious form. "You better not hurt my brother, Colonel, or I will kill you myself."

"Don't worry, Al," he held up his hands defensively, "if I _ever_ hurt your brother I would kill myself the second a tear slid down his face. I'll be dead before you even get a chance to kill me."

"I'm afraid not Mustang-san, that would cause my brother more pain, I would have to bring you back to life to kill you again, over and over and over and over and-"

"Okay! I get it! Thanks for the clarification, Alphonse!" Al laughed again. Mustang smiled at the boy and went into the kitchen. "What would you like for dinner, Aru?"

"Nothing, I'm too tired. Besides you might as well cook breakfast and put it in the refrigerator. It's almost five o'clock in the morning. I am going to try to get some sleep! Good night, Taisa."

"Good night," he said. _'I wish I knew what __**Taisa**__ meant…oh well. It might not even be an insult considering Al called me one. Then again he just threatened my life.'_ The Colonel sweat dropped at his own thoughts and sighed. _'I guess I will just eat cereal tonight,' _he thought. So he ate some cinnamon toast crunch **(0MG! I ATE SOME OF THAT DRY TODAY! 0MG. OH AND THAT'S RIGHT…I USED ZERO INSTEAD OF THE LETTER, GOT A PROB BOB?)**. With that, the Colonel went upstairs to check on Edward who was asleep. "Hopefully he won't have any nightmares for the next few nights…" he mumbled. He left the room and entered his to fall asleep on his plain white sheets. _'I hope Ed will be okay…'_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Ed was awake, but still not himself. No one knew what was going on in the blonde's head. They weren't even sure if he was thinking anything. Alphonse dressed his older sibling in a simple kimono and left for the house of Doctor Knox. The ride was quite but nit a good type of quiet, more like the quiet you get when you are nervous or worried, in this case it was both. The veggie-like boy was staring out of the window, watching the buildings go by him without paying much attention to it. That is, until he saw a face he wished he would forget, he noticed how it seemed familiar but couldn't put his name on it. All he knew was that that man had done something horrible to him. There on the crosswalk was a man with a ginger-like tint to his hair and blue eyes, his hair was short, and was wearing a lab coat, he also had a pair of spectacles to complete the look.

_Shou Tucker_.

Edward heard a whisper in the back of his mind, he tried his best to ignore it but the name sounded all too familiar. This voice was different than the other voices he had heard. This one was less aggressive, less forceful than the others. All the other voices normally told him to jump out of the window or something of that effect. This one was the only one that had saved him from doing so. The car stopped, but Edward had not even made a move to stop looking at the window. A hand only slightly smaller than his own suddenly grabbed him that hand belonged to none other than Martel. He was lead out of the car by the girl he had deemed nice the previous night.

They walked onto the porch, but paused from nervousness. There was an odd feeling in the pit of Mustang's stomach that didn't settle with him. He slipped on his ignition gloves ready to snap at any moment. He knocked on the door. No one answered so he decided to knock it down. What lay there before him shocked him to no end.

There was blood _everywhere_.

**HEHE. ANOTHER CLIFFY! AS YOU ALL KNOW I POSTED TO LOVE A HUMAN TODAY! I FEEL LIKE I'M ON A ROLE. BUT I WON'T UPDATE LOVING YOU IS HURTING ME BETWEEN THIS MONDAY AND FRIDAY.**

**THANKS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**IT'S LAST WEEK OF SUMMER VACATION SO I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY TO GET THIS IN. MEH. NOT GOING TO BE ONE OF MY BEST CHAPTERS. LOVING YOU IS HURTING HAS BEEN DELAYED BECAUSE I AM TRAUMATIZED THAT I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH IT (I HAD LIKE TWO HUNDRED MORE WORDS! DX) AND I DELETED IT! D''X *****NOT FUN*******

**SCHOOL STARTS ON THE NINETEENTH OF AUGUST.**

**ENJOY!**

_**LAST TIME ON…CASTLE WALLS:**_

_**They walked onto the porch, but paused from nervousness. There was an odd feeling in the pit of Mustang's stomach that didn't settle with him. He slipped on his ignition gloves ready to snap at any moment. He knocked on the door. No one answered so he decided to knock it down. What lay there before him shocked him to no end.**_

_**There was blood **_**everywhere.**

There was blood _everywhere_. Literally. Smeared on the walls, up on the ceiling, the chandelier was swinging violently and with blood dripping from it.

"Knox! Doctor Knox!" The Colonel exclaimed, anger rising. There was no answer, of course that was to be expected considering how much blood was in the fairly sized living area. Alphonse stood outside. Roy did not want this to be seen by the twelve-year-old. Martel stood beside Ed and Al. Edward was standing in the doorway staring into the crimson room, emotionless. Well, not completely emotionless his eyes were wide, but otherwise his face held a not-caring expression. Alphonse was now sliding down the brick wall on the outside of the home sobbing with the snake chimera holding him close.

Roy ran into the rooms all the same, covered in the red liquid. _'Where the fuck is the body if he lost this much blood?! Okay, calm down, Mustang, calm the fuck down. Maybe it's not his, and someone cap…tured…him…WHAT IF HE WAS CAPTURED?!'_

The raven was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the slow splash of footsteps. There, barefoot, stood one Edward Elric, them hem of his _white_ kimono now literally splattered with blood, and indifferent look on his childish face. The blonde chimera slowly looked at what used to be a porcelain white floor then to the red walls. Finally, his mix-matched eyes came into contact with navy blue ones. They stared at each other blinking wondering how the heck they ended in _here_ of all places. Ed's ears then moved to the top of his head in question and slight confusion. Out of nowhere Roy grabbed the small blonde and held him close. Edward felt a blush rush to his cheeks; his stomach full of butterflies, and his heart beating faster than a cheetah could run.

'_Why do I feel this way? What is it about Roy Mustang that makes just want to hold him forever?'_

'_What the fuck am I thinking?! Why did I just get this sudden urge to hug him?! Well, I am __**now**__. Oh, who am I kidding? I think I am in love with Edward Elric.' _Roy thought.

The brunette then pulled away from him and looked into the blonde alchemist's eyes. "Ed."

"Colonel…"

"Edward, I don't want you in here. You are already soaked in the blood." Then he realized that the small blonde called him Colonel. "Wait, you talked. You…you called me Co-Colonel." He stuttered with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh. Maybe I should call you Lieutenant Colonel."

"No, no. It's okay, just call me Roy."

"Roy…"

The way his name rolled off of the younger alchemist's lips mesmerized the older raven. "Edo, do you remember anything?"

The blonde hesitated before nodding his head, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I remember Al and the transmutation. There's also this woman…she doesn't have a face, but she has long brown hair. Do you know who she is, Roy-kun?"

The Flame Alchemist pondered the question. He doesn't recall anyone in his memory of that description. He then sighed, "That might be your mother, I don't know for sure. Maybe you should ask Alphonse."

"I think Alphonse is going to have nightmares for now…what do I do?"

The raven sighed once more, unsure himself. "Just, just be there for him, Ed. That's all you can do…" The blonde nodded with determined eyes, the eyes that Roy loved. '_He's only thirteen now, yet he acts like an adult. Maybe, he's coming back. Slowly, but surely, he is coming back.'_ He walked out disappointed in finding no clues. He sighed but looked up when he saw Edward holding his baby brother close, as if afraid to ever let him go. _'Or maybe he never left…'_ he thought smiling to himself. "C'mon you three. Let's get going. We tell no one of what we saw except for my team and Hughes. They will handle it from here."

The three teens nodded at their Colonel, Edward smiling softly and fondly at the back of the raven. _'He's so strong…I wish I was like that…'_, thought the small snake-like girl. "C'mon guys, you heard him. Let's go! We don't have all day!"

The young brother looked at one another and smiled. "Let's go, Nii-san!"

Edward eagerly nodded at the dirty blonde. "Yeah!"

And so they all hopped into the car and the dark-haired man drove off quickly, nearly giving them whiplash.

"COLONEL!" They all exclaimed.

"SORRY!" the older alchemist yelled to the back slowing down when they reached a red light. They all sighed and began to laugh at one another. Alphonse stole a glance at his brother and noticed something strange but hopefully good.

"BROTHER!"

Ed shook from his conversation and stared wide-eyed at his younger brother. "Y-Yeah?"

"Your eyes, they are the same color now!"

"What are you talking about, Al?"

Martel looked the boy in the eye and gasped. "He's right! Here look for yourself!" Martel pulled out a small portable mirror and Edward took it without hesitation. "What? Th-They are the same! Oh my gate! They're the same color!"

'_If they are the same, then when did they change color? They were green and gold just a moment ago…' _Roy thought. "Well, I guess this is a good thing! How about we go celebrate?"

The other three occupants of the car practically glowed at the news. "OH HELL YEAH!" they exclaimed in perfect unison.

"Okay, what about…Cinnabons?"

"THAT WORKS!"

"Cinnabon it is!" He said cheerfully

"Wait…" Ed said.

"What is it, squirt?" Martel asked with worry, but with a smirk nonetheless.

The cat chimera then glared at her for a moment before responding to her question. "I can't go with blood all over my kimono."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Crap…" Roy said before turning around and going home. It took them forever but Edward finally decided on wearing his red sweatshirt and skinny jeans that clung to his body _perfectly_. _'Well damn.'_ Roy thought, but another part of his brain said 'DROOOOOOOLLLLLLLL'

The rest of the day was actually the most fun any of them had in awhile. I mean how much fun do you have when you are taken to a psyche ward where you are later electrocuted, raped, and experimented on to the point you're turned into a chimera, huh? They went to the mall, where they later got their food, of course lots of shopping was done and jokes were told

Well, it was mostly fun. It stopped once a green-haired form jumped in front of their car on the way home.

"Well, there you are O'chibi-san."

**THE CINNABON THING WAS HUST RANDOM BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE MOST AUTHORS AND PUT PIZZA. I GUESS BECAUSE I'M LACTOSE INTOLERANT. OH WELL.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS! SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! THANKS FOR READING AND I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
